


Girls! we run this mother-

by RynnDuthane



Category: Drakan, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XIII, Haunting Grounds, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Venetica
Genre: Other, Parody song, Random - Freeform, Some Serious, Some funny, Swearing, done out of boredom, oneshots, some weird, you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: A series of oneshots that I am writing about my favorite female characters from video games, tags shall be added as I add the characters. Some will be all serious and then others will be funny, well I'll try to make them funny anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one here is about Scarlett from Venetica. I enjoyed the game very much.

Scarlett had never expected her life to end up the way it had. She had never expected to be standing here, right now, on this very day. She remember's it all too clearly. It was late at night, Scarlett had just gotten ready for bed when a knock came from her door, when had opened the old wooden door she was surprised to see who stood there, Benedict, the man she loved dearly, the same man who had asked for her hand in marriage less then a week before, he had asked her to join him outside to which she tried to deny, saying it would be improper for her to walk around in her night gown, but he couldn't care less as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her outside. A fire was burning brightly nearby, men and women laughing and dancing to the music, with a saddened look she turned towards her fiancée, she knew these festivities ment that their soldiers would soon be leaving, the squad to which Benedict belonged to.

" Your leaving? "  
" I wish I didn't have to "

They spent their time together away from the others, far enough to have privacy, Benedict's heart broke with every pleading look Scarlett gave him, he did not want to leave her but he had a duty to fulfill. Hours pass as the 2 young lovers spend time talking and planning for the future, Benedict promising her the wedding of her dreams when he returned, Scarlett promising that she would wait for him and pray for him, no matter how long it took for him to return to her. The people had started to depart to their home's, saying farewell to the soldiers as they departed, the young lover's had enjoyed a few more minuet's together before the young man had left, sadly and relunctently, Scarlett had dried her tear stained cheeks as she crossed the bridge back towards her home, barely noticing the threat that had entered the village, she barely remembers the bridge being set aflame, the ropes being cut, she recalls the screams of the villagers and seeing the men in strange armour attacking the people, she had ran for her life, tripping over her own feet, the smoke emiting from the burning buildings filled her lungs, making it hard to breath, the strangers had gone after her, she doesn't remember how she got away from them, or how she got caught in the burning house, she doesn't remember how her night gown had even gotten torn and ruined, but what she does remember, what has been burnt into her mind forever, the scene she had played in her mind over and over so many times that all she felt was the numb memory of the sharp pain in her heart, Benedict stood before her, a relieved look on his face, he was saying something to her but she couldn't hear him, her attention was drawn to the stranger sneaking up behing her beloved Benedict, the first thing she heard was the sickening sound of the blade embeding itself into his back, a painfilled grunt escaping the young soldier, only then had blood returned to her legs, in an instant she was beside him, begging him not to go, but it was too late, his blode stained her once white gown, her skin covered in smoke and dirt, streaks on her face as the tears continued to fall out of her eyes, she had cried herself asleep next to his corpse that night, begging God to take her in her sleep.  
Scarlett shook the memory away, a sigh escaping her, her gaze on the tombstone before her, reading the name ' Benedict ' over and over again, she no longer cried for him, her tears had been dried up years ago, decades ago. Turning away from the stone she forced her feet to move, to move her away, her mind running back to how her life had turned out.  
After the attack Scarlett had discovered the truth behind it, the strangers were assassins, sent from the Necromancers, the Undead, sent for her, to kill her, she had discovered the truth of her heritige, the truth as to why she had no parents, her father, was Death himself, and she, Scarlett, was to take his place in the underworld, the Necromancers wished to kill her before she could take up her calling, while she was still mortal, in doing so the Necromancers wished to replace Death, to rule over him, to control the land of the living and the land of the dead. The sudden destiny was thrown at Scarlett, and she wasn't prepared for it, she didn't understand any of it, she never wanted a destiny, she never wanted this. Death had come to her, her Father, a man she never knew whom suddenly needed her, needed her help, her protections, her servitude, she had to kill the Necromancers, but how does one kill the undead? She was given the answer, it was a sword, a special sword made from a rare metal then came from the moon, being forged carefully and delicatly, only to be powered by the souls of those that it strikes down, the Moon Blade, she would use it to kill the Necromancers, all but one, the Princess of Africa, the only Necromancer who saw the wrong doing of her fellow's, the only one who helped Scarlett, giving her a special relic, the tears of an undead, her own tears, which were nothing but dust, the African Princess had told Scarlett that any thread which passes through the ashes would become strong, stronger then any metal, Scarlett had taken the ash's to her home village, seeing the old woman who raised her, Scarlett asked her to make a dress of the ash's, a dress good enough to let her pass by the guards standing watch at the gates to the Palace of the Undead. Her journy had lead her to meeting many people, to doing many things, she became someone she hardly reconised, she had no idea who she was anymore, as she sliced down the first Necromancer she felt nothing, no joy, no redemtion, no remorse, nothing, not how she imagined she would, then the second necromancer, and the thrid, the fourth, she was ready to cut down the fifth, the African Princess, but she couldn't, she saw her own reflection in the woman, neither of them wanted to harm the other, both were broken souls, so instead they helped one another. Through out the journy she was visted by Death on many nights, when she about to give up he would promise her with a reward, he would bring back her beloved, her Benedict, but as she struck down the last Necromancer, her reward never came, her Beloved still laid beneath the dirt, and she stayed above it, Alone.   
Walking through the gates into the city of Venice, Scarlett was greated by the people, by HER people, she didn't want them, she didn't want this misirable life. When she had struck down the last Undead her 'Father' had appeared, he gave her his thanks, how little she wanted it, she had been given the Throne of Venice, along with ever lasting life, she was here to protect the living from those who wish to open the gateway between them and the dead. 60 years, 6 Decades she had sat upon that throne, her skin should be wrinkled, her hair should be grey, her bones should be brittle, but no, her skin is smooth, her hair still the same dark chocolate colour, her bone's still as strong as before, but she no longer felt, she couldn't dare to fell, for even if she did, time would take it away, she couldn't watch another loved one be taken, she couldn't bare it, she hadn't heard from the African Princess, not once in these past years, but she had heard of her, many times, the Princess was ever grateful to Scarlett and spoke often of then woman to her people, but she didn't care, Scarlett didn't care for the praise, she didn't care for the worship she got, she didn't care about the way people would tell of her tale, making it more extravigant then it actually was. All Scarlett wanted was to Mourn, Mourn over the life she wanted, the one she never got, the people she lost, the old Scarlett which no longer existed, what she, Scarlett, the Daughter of Death, what's she wanted, was that which was promised to her.


	2. Rikku: Final Fantasy X-2 [babysitting]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakka ask's Rikku to look after Vidina, sure why not? She's close with the kid, and how much trouble could a 5 year old possibly be?

Besaid was a beautiful little island, its tropical land scape, the goergeous water fall along the road, and the crystal clear ocean surrounding it with its welcoming sandy beach's, it would be the ideal location for anyone wanting to raise a family. The Local's were all peaceful people, kind and friendly, the Temple at the center of it all, it would be the ideal location for anyone, right?

" GET BACK HERE! "

Wrong, Rikku did NOT want to be here, running after a now 5 year old Vidina, his black hair bouncing as he ran away from the exhausted blonde.

" Vidina! Come back to Aunti Rikku! "

When Wakka had approched the young Al Bhed and asked if she would baby sit his and Lulu's son she had been bouncing with excitment, she loved the little boy, he was absolutly adorable, for the past few months Wakka and Lulu has asked Rikku to teach their son how to speak Al Bhed, she was surprised but was more then happy to do so, she and Vidina were as thick as thieves, which is why she was so excited to spend the entire day with the little boy. Had Rikku known what she knew now, then she would of high tailed it outta there before Wakka even set foot in the Celsius, hell she'd even hide over at Leblanc is she had to, but instead she was chasing after the little 5 year old, who was way to fast for his size, laughing at the misfortune of his Blonde babysitter. Rikku had already trying to call for back-up but Yuna was with Tidus at the Moonflow on a date, Paine had been M.I.A all day, Brother laughed in her face, Buddy said he was too busy, she had even asked Barkeep for the little good that did her, she was almost desperate enough to ask Gippal, ALMOST, but her sanity couldn't handle it. 4 hours of babysitting little Vidina, 4 hours of absolute hell, this little boy was too much trouble for even her, and she Rikku for crying outloud! This little boy had already shaved a cat, painted on the statue's in the temple, cut an old ladies hair, broken a expensive looking vase in the shop, popped FOUR blitz balls, cut Rikku's hair tie, along with 3 of her braids, one of her shoes were missing and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was responsible for it, and how this little boy had managed to set one of the canoe's on fire was beyond her. The Al Bhed was running around Besaid island after a 5 year old boy, her blonde hair flying after her, 3 cut braids comming loose with the uneven hair getting in her face, and a shoe missing, running after a little boy who, in his hands, held the prized moogle doll of his mother, if anything happed to that doll then the Black Mage, Lulu, would roast Rikku alive, she had to get that doll back, whatever that little monster was planning with that doll could not, I repeat, NOT happen. Vidina had run all the way towards the cliffs, the same ones Wakka had pushed Tidus off of nearly 7 years ago, a tradition this entire village seemed to do with new comers, a sort of welcoming. The black haired boy was standing near the edge, holding the doll out

" No no no, Vidina, come on, don't do that, Mommy would be very upset if you did! "  
" I want chocolate "  
" Huh? "  
" Chocolate, or the doll falls "  
" I don't have chocolate "  
" Too bad "  
" No! Wait! I can get so- "

And so the little doll fell to the waters below, funny, Rikku felt her stomach do the same thing. She heard the little 'plop' as the doll was consumed by the water, Rikku was mentally writing her will. The little boy ran past the now very pale Blonde, his evil laughter snapping her back to the world of the living, for how much longer she'd be in it, she had no idea, she spun on her heels and dashed after the boy.   
Her lungs were burning, her legs shakky, her hair stuck to the sweat covering her body, she forced her legs to move but just before they could give out, her shin made an unwelcomed contacts with the side of a bench, the unbareable burn coming from the contact shooting through her body, not even granting her a little mercy 

" Vilg! "

Falling to her side onto the sandy surface, she cradled her injured leg, a bruise forming, it wasn't even blue, it was black, she gritted her teeth and tried to rub the pain away, but the stuborn injury refused to let up its asault on her. When the pain had eventually faded enough for her to stand up, she came face to face with a stunned little boy, his eyes wider as he stared up at her, Rikku's eyes widened as well, had she? Did she just?

" Oh Yevon, please tell me I did NOT just say THAT infront of a child "

After the little incident at the beach, Vidina was surprisingly well behaved, he ate his vegetables, cleaned his room, asked politely for things, said please and thank you. Rikku could almost fall to her knees in gratitude when the boys parents came home, Lulu going to get washed up.

" Thanks for coming over on such short notice "  
" Oh its no probelm Wakka "  
" Everything went alright ya? "

Her eye twitched as she remembered the events of earlier today, but she forced the smile to stay on her face.

" Yep! He was a little angel "   
" Daddy! Daddy! "  
" Ya Vidina? "  
" I learnt a new word! "  
" Oh? And Al Bhed word? "   
" Yep! Vilg! "

Wakka choked on his own spit, at that moment Lulu came back into the room, a blank look on her face

" Where is my moogle? "

Wakka looked back towards where Rikku stood, or, once stood, the spot now empty, the flaps of the door still flapping from the sheer force that Rikku left behind as she ran for her life, heading towards the beach, the Celsius wouldn't be here to pick her up for another 15 minuets, but she wouldn't live long enough for that to happen, she didn't care how far it was, she was swimming to Kilika.  
****************  
Vilg = Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Rikku, they are that much trouble


	3. Rynn: Drakan the Ancirent gates [Shadowmire$

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadowmire, a place that not even the soldiers would dare to go near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not expecting any sort of reply towards this chapter, Drakan is a old game, but its STILL my favorite, childhood memories people! The game was released when I was still a baby, not even 1. This I still did cuz its an awesome game and it deserves the love and sequeal, I'm looking and you Surreal! I'm looking at you! Make a damn sequal! We need more then just 2 games! We need answers! What happened to Ddylan? We all know he didn't die! What happened after Mala-Shea was awoken? You can do this to us!

Damn Arohk, damn him for sending Rynn down here. The Shadowmire smelt awful, the stench was worse then a den of sweating warthogs. Walking across the bridge she took a glance down at the water, scrunching her nose in disgust, the water looked thick, muddy, green even and deep, now she really hated that damn dragon. Before she had even stepped on the bridge she had found a man who looked very worried, when the red haired woman asked the man what was trobeling him he had told her that his daughter had been kidnapped by the creatures that lived down here, Trogs, Rynn had heard of Trogs before but she had never seen one, she was curious as to what the creature looked like, she had a small suspicion that there sense's weren't strong, how else could any living thing live with this stench? Walked across the bridge she noticed 2 shadowy deformed figured running down the pathway, a hoot above her distracting the dragon rider for a second, her eyes fixed on the statue before her, its design unlike anything she had seen before, the Shadowmire was a mystery to her, people had told her that it once use to be a beautiful tropical forest, a sight to see, under the city of Surdana, with lush green tree's and flower fields with thick soft grass, but then it turned into this swamp, the grass and slowers all died, the tree's became baren, nothing but spooky looking bare branches, the echoing sound of crickets and frogs along with the steady stream of the water fall behind her, water from the river surround Surdana being added to the swamp. As she decended down the pathway, the dirt became more moist, turning into mud. Getting closer to the murky water she noticed an owl perched on one of the bare branched above her, how had it gotten down here? Taking a long hard look at the water that was now lapping at her boots, the smell hitting her hard enough for her breakfast to rise up to her throat, swallowing it back down she took a deep breath, releasing it she took her first step into the water, what got her was the fact that the water was warm, how was it warm? Taking cautious steps forward, the water reaching mid thigh, she would definantly need 3 baths after this. Rynn continued trudging through the water, she had yet to see a trog, the guard who stood by the gate, seperating the Shadowmire from the rest of Surdana, had told her that a group of several soldiers had been sliced to bits by these creatures, she mentally thanked General Dehrimon for lending her enough coin to get a decent weapon, her dagger could only do so much damage after all. The sound of the waterfall had now faded away, the air here was thick, heavy with the stench of death, and she couldn't help but feel eyes on her, her steps halted when she noticed a ripple in the water, a ripple she did not cause, the first odd thing she noticed were yellow fins sticking out from the water, short little fins, as they neard her she unsheathed her sword, taking a gamble and sending a kick forward, her foot made contact with something alright, that smothing rised up from under the murky water and screeched at her, Rynn felt her breath get stuck in her throat, she had no doubt this creatur was a trog, its green frog like skin was glistening, no doubt it was probably a layer of poison, its head was shaped like a frogs, its razer sharp teeth being shown proudly, its big round yellow eyes staring directly at her, the creatures long limbs stretched out as it showed of its long, sharp, yellow claws. Jumped backwards she dodged an attack from the trog, behind it came more of the yellow fins, indicating more trogs, Rynn prayed she had more luck then then those men.  
How long had Rynn been down here? With everything that has happened and with how tired her body was she could imagine nearly a day has passed, from meeting the old hermit in his little hut near an old mine, getting him his sacthels of bombing powder from said trog infested mine, using his bomb to blow open a sealed up passage way from the cave, that being after she cleared out the Scavengers that seemed to live there, the weird deformed creature, 2 long arms that seem to stick out from its neck, rabbit like feet, 6 eyes on either side of its head, blood dripping down its mouth, disgusting creatures. Rynn had also met a man in the Shadowmire, he clamed to be a historical hero, he was nothing more then a cowrad that Rynn had to save, TWICE, she had also found the man's daughter, Semera was her name, Rynn had arrived on time, saving the girl before she could be burnt alive and eaten by a group of trogs. Reaching the Tree of Mourning and getting the rune that laid snug in its roots deep beneath the ground, the dragon rider was more then ready to leave, but she had 1 more task, the black smith had asked her if she could retrieve the helmet that belonged to the trogs Chief, Toadfist, offering her 2000 gold, since she was already here she might as well. She was standing in the entrence to Toadfist's lair, unlike the green trogs and the slightly larger red trogs, the Chief was a vibrant blue color, but other then that he looked the same as all the others.

" Where's the girl!? No one tresspases on Toadfist's land, you bring her here for me to kill! "  
" Girl to fast! Like snake, kill many trogs "

The trog stood before its chief, its arms held up in defense, Rynn took a guess that the chief was very abbusive towards his people

" You bring her here! Or toadfist crush you head "  
" Talking about me are you? "

Walking out from her hiding spot, she watched Toadfist slam his large claws against the trogs head, a crack emmiting from its skull as it fell limp to the floor. Rynn stood before the chief, her arms folded across her chest

" So, your Toadfist? And every bit as charming as I had expected, my, that's an awfully nice helmet your wearing "

The chief laughed

" So that why you come? You think you take Toadfist crown? Never! Toadfist eat your heart fist! "

Rynn had not expected the battle to be so intense, she understood now why the trogs feared their chief, he was fast, very fast, and held I high ability with magic, casting spells that she wondered if even Jade could preform. Non the less, the dragon rider had managed to defeat Toadfist, taking its helmet as her prize. Rynn proceeded towards the exit, sunlight would be so delightful right now, as well as a bath. Before the woman left though she was able to claim a prize for herself, a beautiful prize indeed, 1 of the 4 elemental blades of the Order, that self proclaimed 'Hero' had rewarded Rynn with an enchantment book and a location, following his instructions she stood ontop of the alter and red the words, sparks forming between the 4 pillars around her as she spoke the last word, and a door opening infront of her. The blade was beautiful, pear shaped and short, hallow in the middle with the Element rune floating between the hallowed out blade, it was a beautiful green, gleaming in the light, and very sharp, the hilt was wrapped in leather which felt welcoming against her palm, dismising it for now she focused to getting out of the swamp.  
The gate was opened and the sunlight blinded her, its warmth was welcoming and the cool water of the river was just as comforting, her buisness in the Shadowmire was done, Arohk better be grateful for this Rune, because there was now way Rynn was EVER going back down there.


	4. Fiona Bello: Haunting Grounds [I Will Survive]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is tired of running, so she comes up with a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that me and my dear friend wrote this shit a LONG time ago, I rediscovered it when I went to delete some things on my laptop, I couldn't stop laughing, its shit but its funny non the less, just imagine Fiona is singing it instead of Diana Ross

Ok may I firstly just say that a friend and I made thing a LONG time ago and I found it on my laptop after I went to delete some things, its lame yes but we couldn't stop laughing while making this, so just imagine its Fiona singing it instead of Diana Ross XD  
****************************

At first I was afraid, I was terified,  
Kept thinking I could never live through this night  
But then I spent so many hours just running for my life,  
And I grew smart, and I learned how to hide!

Yes to hide! No matter how small the space.  
I just walked in to find you here with that insane look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid direction  
I should have hightailed it outta there  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to murder me

Go on now, go. Run out the door  
Don't turn around now 'cause you're not safe here anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kil me for my Azoth?  
What the fuck is a Azoth?  
And why the fuck should I die!?

Oh, no, not i!  
I will survive.  
Oh, as long as I know how to hide I know I'll stay alive!  
I've got all my time to hide.  
I've got all the energy to run.  
And I'll survive,  
I will survive, hell, yes!

It took all my strength not to fall down the stairs.  
Kept wishing highschool track would come in handy again  
And It did, I waisted many hours just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to run, but now I have to run even more!.

And chasing me, is somebody new.  
It's not the crazy Debilitas who thinks I am his god damn doll.  
No now its a purple haired maid,  
And she wants to cut out my gall  
And now I'm running from someone from who want to be loving me!

Go on now, go. Run out the door  
Don't turn around now 'cause you're not safe here anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kill me for my Azoth?  
What the fuck is a Azoth?  
And why the fuck should I die!?

Oh, no, not i!  
I will survive.  
Oh, as long as I know how to hide I know I'll stay alive!  
I've got all my time to hide.  
I've got all my energy to run.  
And I'll survive,  
I will survive

Go on now, go. Run out the door  
Don't turn around now 'cause you're not safe here anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to kill me for my Azoth?  
What the fuck is a Azoth?  
And why the fuck should I die!?

Oh, no, not i!  
I will survive.  
Oh, as long as I know how to hide I know I'll stay alive!  
I've got all my time to hide.  
I've got all my energy to run.  
And I'll survive  
I will survive

And Riccardo shall die!


	5. Lumina: Lightning Returns [Final Concert]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumina's favorite boy band broke up! Their holding a final concert and she wants to go, but her mother says no, doesn't she understand how important this is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the movie 'Drama Queen'  
> Lumina is the daughter of Lightning and Noel  
> Nora is the daughter of Serah and Snow  
> The band SOLDIER is the FFVII boys!  
> Enjoy

Lumina laid on her bed doing her homework, pencil in hand, the math questions mocking her, in the back ground was the soft tune of the radio. Lumina was in the middle of a calculation when the news came, shooting up right with a gasped she listened to the anouncment on the radio, her eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest. Franticlly she took out her phone and dialed a number, listening to the ring she waited for the answer

" Lum-  
" Nora! Oh my gosh did you hear!? "  
" Hear what? "  
" Its tragic! Its terrible! How could this happen? "  
" Lum, what happened? Are you ok? Did something happen to your mom? "  
" No, its worse! "  
" What? "  
" SOLDIER is breaking up! "

Lightning ran a hand through her rose colored locks, a sigh escaping her as she watched her daughter, the young pink haired girl was dressed in black from head to toe, from the hat on her head, the gloves on her hands, the dress she wore and her shoes, she even had black lipstick on and shades which were way to big for her, sure her daughter always wore black but this was ridiculous. Ever since the news came about the boy band breaking up both Lumina and Nora had been 'mourning' 

" Lumina, eat your food "  
" How could I possible eat, when my heart is this broken? "  
" Your neck is about to be broken if you don't eat your dinner "  
" Mother, how could you? I am in mourning and your threatening me? Where's the love? "  
"

Lightning often wondered just how her daughter had become such a drama queen, rasing Serah was 10 times easier then raising her own daughter.

" Their just a stupid band "

Lightning swore she had never seen anyone look so....offended. After her remark about the band Lumina had eaten her food, with a very angry look on her face, but Lightning didn't care, she would get over it. Hopefully  
She didn't get over it. Its been a month since the band broke up and neither Nora nor Lumina had even smiled in that month, both girls still wore those rediculous black outfits, and to make things worse, the band was holding a final concert and both girls wanted to go, but there was no way Lightning was letting two 14 year old girls go to a concert in Luxurion, when Snow had suggested to drop the girls off at the concert they both refused, saying it would be too embarrasing. Now the teenagers were on a hunger strike and quit frankly, Lighting was SICK of it. Barging into her daughters room with the most stern look she could muster, hands on her hips she looked down at her daughter.

" Lumina Kreiss, you WILL stop this nonsense right now! I have had it up to here! "  
" I would if you'd just let me go to the concert "  
" Forget it! I'm not letting you go alone to that damn concert! Now you will march you butt down those stairs and go plant it in the dinning chair, do you understand me? "  
" Please mom, I need to go to this concert! If I can just see them preforming live then I'd be able to someone make it through my empty life "  
" If I consider it will you stop this charade? " 

Jumping up from her sitting spot on the ground, Lumina bounced around her room

" I will I will! I promise! "  
" Good now go eat, you haven't eaten in 3 day- what the hell is that smell? "

Bending down towards the smell, Lightning found the source hidden under her daughter's bed, a pizza box. Looking up at the teen, whom had the expression of someone that just got busted, the older woman stood up and folded her arms, this girl had her worried sick! She was so worried about her daughter that refused every type of dish Lightning tried to serve to her, and all this time, she was hiding food in her room.

" Your GROUNDED. No phone, no allowence, no shopping, no visiting your friends, no T.V, and you know what? No Soda's "  
" No I need my allowence! Can't you take it away next month? "  
" No "  
" But wait! You didn't say anything about the con-"  
" I'll talk to your dad about it "

As Lightning left her daughters room, she heard the girl chanting 'yes' as she jumped up and down.  
That night Lightning spoke with her husband, Noel Kriess, about the concert, they had then called Serah and Snow inviting them over, the 4 parents had gathered together and talked about their overly dramatic daughters, after speaking for nearly an hour they had called the 2 teens, that were in Lumina's room at the time, downstairs. Noel being the first one to speak

" Lumina, Nora, in my own opinion I think its unhealthy for you to be so obsessed with the band "

His wife hummed in agreement, Snow nodding his head as well, Serah shook her head at them, turning towards the girls she spoke

" We will let you go to the concert under these conditions, your father's will take you to the train station where you will get on, aunt fang will meet you at the station in Luxurion and take you to the concert, afterwards uncle Hope will pick you up afterwards and you'll spend the night at his place, you are to call is when you get off the train, go into the concert, leave the concert and when you arrive at his house, its either that or you don't go "

Then 2 teens look at eachother, considering it, they didn't have much of a choice at this point

" Deal "

The days counted down quickly as the concerts due date arrived, in those days the girls had been more happy then their parents had ever seen, and more desperate, they both wanted to look mature for the concert, in hopes of catching the eye of one of the band members, but neither had an outfit that fit that look, and since both girls were now grounded, they had no money and no freedom to go buy clothing. The day before the concert Lumina was desperate enough to do something drastic, and she did, breaking into the school's drama club during lunch time, she stole 2 of the outfits, stuffing one of them into Nora's bag before class began, needless to say when her blonde cousin found the outfit she sounded like a surprised mouse.

" I can't believe you stole them! "  
" Shh! Don't scream it out, and I didn't steal them, I borrowed them "  
" I can believe the concert is tommorow "  
" I know right! Its going to be absolutly amazing! It'll go down in history and we will be there to witness every second of it! "  
" Oh and just wait until the guys see us "  
" Cloud looking deep into my eyes as he sings for me "  
" The way Zack's muscle's flex as he plays his guitar "  
" The way Angeal's body just glows in the light "  
" The way Sephiroth blows kisses and winks towards me "  
" Or the look in Genesis' eyes when he sings a love song, so sincere, so passionate "

Both girls released a dreamy sigh, oh yes they were so ready for the concert.  
Now they stood before the doors of the concert, they could hear the people inside roaring and chanting for the band, wearing the outfits that Lumina had 'borrowed' from the drama club, their hair and make-up done, they both looked beautiful. The girls waited until Fang had walked far enough away from them before they glanced at eachother, taking hold of eachother's hand then stepped up to the ticket booth, wanting to join the awaiting crowd, their seats in the 4th row, their hands were sweaty as they fished out their tickets from their bags, but they stood proudly, there was no way anyone was going to stop them, this was a story they would tell to their grandchildren, for nothing was going to get in the way of them seeing SOLDIER's last concert.

" Nora.........where's my ticket? "


End file.
